villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nobunaga Oda (Onimusha: Warlords)
Nobungaga Oda is a major antagonist in the Onimusha video game series, acting as the main antagonist in the second and third games. After Fortinbras defeat in the first game, Nobunaga takes the position as King of Genma demons. Although he is a human, the Genma accept him as their new king. As the demon king he sets out to conquer Japan. He is also married to Vega Donna, who is also a demon-human hybrid. He is based on the real-life warlord Nobunaga Oda of feudal Japan. Onimusha: Warlords In the first Onimusha game, Nobunaga appears in the first video sequence fighting at the Battle of Okehazama against warlord Yoshimoto Imagawa. Nobunaga was a tiny force compared to the Imagawa's massive army. However, due to an ambush, Nobunaga successfully kills Yoshimoto. Immediately after winning, Nobunaga was shot and killed by an arrow. The Genma demons, under the direction of Guildenstern, revive Nobunaga from the dead. He swears allegience to them, and promises to conquer Japan in their name. At the time, Nobunaga is fighting the rival Saito clan, trying to conquer their territory of Mino. In order to ensure Nobunaga's victory, the demons kidnap the princess of Mino and plan to have Nobunaga drink her blood. They also kidnap the princess's little brother, in order to murder him in front of her, filling her with sorrow and making her blood stronger. However, after Fortinbras is killed by Samanosuke, the evil ceremony is thwarted. But Nobungaga still manages to defeat the Saito family at the Battle of Inabayama. He then takes over as the leader of the demons. ''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' After some time, Nobunaga leads an attack on Yagyu Village, killing everyone and burning it to the ground. Jubei Yagyu, the leader of the Yagyu clan, survives and swears revenge. He is then granted Oni powers to defeat Nobunaga. Nobunaga's allies Ginghamphatts , Jujudormah , and Gogandantess, try to defeat Jubei, but fail. Nobunaga's own sister Oichi goes to the aid of Jubei, mainly due to the fact she is married to a rival warlord of Nobunaga, and wants to stop her brother. Nobunaga faces Jubei and ends up being defeated. However, he returns once more from the dead. Onimusha: Blade Warriors Nobunaga appears as a playable character and the final boss. Onimusha 3: Demon Siege After Nobunaga conquers most of Japan, one of his retainers, Mitsuhide Akechi (the uncle of Samanosuke), betrays Nobunaga and tries to assassinate him a Honnoji Temple. Meanwhile, Nobunaga sends his ally Guildenstern to the future to conquer France in 2004. Guildenstern fails however. At the end of the game Nobunaga is defeated at Honnoji by Samanosuke and his reign of terror ends. But the Genma still remain. Actual History Nobunaga is based on the real life warlord of feudal Japan with the same name. Nobunaga was known as "The Demon Lord" due to his ruthless tactics and powerful army. Just like in the game, he is killed at Honnoji by his former general Mitsuhide. It is interesting to note that Nobunaga was erroneously reported to have been killed at the Battle of Okehazama, after he had won. This is probably the basis of the plot of Onimusha. Gallery Oni3GenmaKingNobunaga.jpg Misc Folder (92).JPG Misc Folder (93).JPG oni3nobu.jpg oni4titled.jpg oni12Final_boss.jpg Category:Warlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Revived Villains Category:Demon Category:Ghosts Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Dark Forms Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Child Murderer Category:Vandals Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Satanism Category:Destroyers Category:Man-Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Bullies Category:Nemesis Category:Rich Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:God Wannabe Category:Charismatic villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Outright Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Undead Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Child-Abusers Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Dictator Category:Amoral Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Samurai Category:War Criminals